Beautiful Wickedness
by seriousish
Summary: Ever since Theodora's transformation, she's been wicked. Perhaps even more wicked than Evanora. And only the most wicked can sit on the throne...


Evanora quite liked the new castle. There was a certain grandeur to the Emerald City, true, but it was _Father's _castle. And much as she liked sitting on his throne, her new one was so much more… iron. And her castle! With its dusty hallways and turrets and darkly-garbed men—oh, what a relief from bright and cheery Oz. Her sister truly did have wonderful taste in decoration, at least since her _maturity. _Evanora would've much liked to do up her own castle so in the East, but for now, her sweet sister needed her.

There was something to be said for wickedness, of course, but Evanora thought Theodora was taking it a bit far. She didn't seem to sleep; at night, Evanora could hear her ranting and raving through the walls. She stalked the corridors, screaming at whatever caught her ire. What was the point of being evil if you weren't having fun at it? Evanora was all for a little torture and terror of the populace, lest they get too lazy, but if you broke your toys, how could you play with them?

She stopped to admire herself in a mirror. Theodora had done a wonderful job restoring her beauty after Glinda's cruelty, though she'd practically made Evanora beg before going through with it. Of course, selfishness was paramount, but you have to be selfish _for family. _The first thing she'd offered to Evanora after her change was to return her looks. She _could _be nice, after all, which made the wickedness she chose all the sweeter. Theodora just seemed to have a compulsion.

Maybe she was just self-conscious about her ugliness. Well, Evanora could fix that. A little pep talk. That was what Theodora needed, then she could be wicked on an even keel. In high spirits once more, and idly pondering new terror they could spread as siblings, Evanora sought out her dear, her lovely, her _perfect _sister. And found her, depressingly, in the high tower, where there was no relief from the mountain air and the place got too cold even for Evanora's blood. Theodora would catch her death; at least, she would if she were more Human than Witch.

Tutting, Evanora lit up the braziers, spreading a red glow through the dark room. The light spilled out the windows as well, illuminating the patches of snow that eddied around the tower. Theodora took no notice. She just kept staring out the latticed glass, holding her broom and stroking its end like she was sharpening a sword. She was staring East, Evanora saw. Back toward the Emerald City, and their sister, and the wizard.

Evanora drew close. She took hold of Theodora's lovely black cloak, hanging loosely off her shoulders, and drew it close to Theodora's chest. Her body pressed into Theodora from behind and she let her sister feel her warmth. This was usually the moment when Theodora would go limply into her grasp, letting Evanora prepare her for some new, pleasurable wickedness. But Theodora stood there, staring blankly, fuming on some deeply internal level. She was as stiff as a statue.

Undeterred, Evanora ran her fingers over Theodora's face, her profile. Her face had been so sweet before, but also weak, indistinctive, almost as milky and sopping as Glinda's. It was so much bolder now. Striking, really. "I'm growing accustomed to your new hideousness, Theodora. It's quite becoming how it suits you."

"You lied to me," Theodora growled in response.

"My sister, I never lie to you. It's just that truth is so mercurial that sometimes it takes-"

"You lied about Oscar." Evanora winced inwardly to hear her still call him by that name. He was the wizard. Simply the wizard, nothing more to them than that. "You lied to make me like you."

"I did…" Evanora drew her fingers into a fist in consternation. How she hated to explain. All that she did was for the greater good, but the audacity of people to expect her to _explain herself_. Her, royalty! But because it was her darling sister, she would try. "…lie, about how he betrayed, but only to soften the blow. Don't you think he would've abandoned you in any case? Once he met Glinda, all soft and pure… even more so than you. He always saw your wickedness, and that attracted him for a time, for a dalliance, but he wouldn't have _stayed_. Not as I stayed." Evanora kissed the back of Theodora's neck, as sweetly as she was capable. "It could've stretched on for years, you know, their affair. His lies. Your cuckolding. Is it so wrong that I wanted to spare you that, even if you would hate me for it?"

"I could never hate you. You know I wouldn't hate you!" Theodora turned slowly. She was angry. Oh, how beautiful she was in her anger! "But you tricked me. You didn't want to be alone. You didn't want me and the Wizard and Glinda to all leave you."

"Well, of course not! You can hardly blame me for that! But the two of them… oh, you wouldn't have been happy with _those two_. They wouldn't have let you have any fun." Evanora bit a fingernail. "They wouldn't have let you be wicked at all."

"And now I can be wicked." Theodora turned fully. She stared into Evanora's eyes with an altogether challenging look. "As wicked as I like."

"Yes, darling, dearest, sister of mine…"

Theodora reached out and grabbed Evanora's dress in great, greedy handfuls. Without hesitation, she pulled, ripping it down the front. Evanora wailed a bit as her underthings came into view, their whiteness glowing in the light like they were beacons for Theodora's appraisal.

"There's no need for that," Evanora protested. "These are quite nice garments, tailored by the greatest seamstresses in Oz, and they really can't be replaced…"

She was backpedaling desperately, but Theodora ran her down like a hunting dog. She grasped the tatters of Evanora's dress and pulled once more. This time, Evanora was unrobed from head to toe. She stood in her slip, suddenly feeling less the imperious queen, more a… a schoolgirl, transfixed by Theodora's wickedness, her… power. It excited Evanora, somewhat, even though Theodora couldn't be more powerful than her, not _really_. But being in the presence of a queen, and to be reduced to practically a Munchkin… was this how others felt regarding her?

Oh, how she blessed them if it was! What delicious fear! What incredible awe! Not that that was an excuse to ruin her dress, of course…

"Don't apologize!" Theodora demanded. "I like being wicked! It…" Her hands clenched. "_Fills _me. I must thank you for rescuing me from being _good_, and _pure, _and _beautiful_."

"You are quite beautiful," Evanora muttered, "in your wickedness."

"I know." Theodora drew close. She took hold of the front of Evanora's slip and pulled her closer, the material bunched in her hands to reveal the curves of Evanora's body. Her hunger in eying them was obvious now, not like before, when she'd been like a shy virgin each and every time they'd ravished each other.

Evanora felt herself swooning.

"I will thank you," Theodora continued, in her loud, stringent, _domineering _voice, "by allowing you the privilege of serving me!"

"Oh, of course, my lovely sister. I've always been your servant…"

"No! Not always! Before, you were the queen, and I was simply your consort! Now, _I'm the Queen. SAY IT!_"

Evanora winced at the volume of Theodora's voice. This was really too much. She had to stop her right there, much as she was enjoying Theodora finally showing some initiative. It was trying, but a sacrifice she was willing to make for her dear sister. "Now, Theodora, I am the eldest and as fun as it is to… tease each other, you must respect that…"

Theodora's hand shot out in a fine green blur, biting Evanora's cheek. Evanora gasped as she felt the pain of a red blotch on her still-perfect skin. She raised her hand to her face, so lost in the unexpected pain that she didn't even notice Theodora's expression. The intense interest she displayed in Evanora's suffering. With a simple roar, she slapped the other side of Evanora's face even harder than before, then laughed triumphantly.

"Theodora, you're—" Evanora gasped again, but not in pain. The pain seemed to be traveling down her body, losing itself in her flesh, and awakening something else entirely deep within her. "You're hurting me."

"You like it!" Theodora accused her. "All this time I've loved being a slave to your desire, and you've never even _thought _of wedding yourself to mine!" Now she slapped Evanora's bosom, catching a hardened nipple, and the pain bloomed in Evanora's chest. She actually cried out. The sensation—the pleasure—was that intense. Theodora might do anything to her. Absolutely anything. The possibilities were…

Theodora grabbed Evanora by the throat and actually picked her up, actually _carried _her until she was jammed against the wall, the cold stone burning her skin right through what remained of her clothes. Theodora's other hand lashed out and ripped through Evanora's slip like claws. All that remained on her was the portion trapped between her body and the wall. Evanora breathed hard, her whole body exposed to Theodora. The only thought she could summon was how she hoped it met with approval.

"You'll like this," Theodora said with a dark chuckle. "I'll _make _you like it…"

She drew her hand back slowly. Evanora whined in anticipation, thinking of all the places those slender emerald fingers could go. Then she chided herself. No, no, she was in charge, she had to do something, _anything_, to make Theodora see the natural order of things.

As if sensing the thought in Evanora, Theodora's eyes narrowed cruelly, her lips twisted into a snarl. She brought her hand down so hard that it whistled through the air before impacting with Evanora's untouched breast, so hard it was left quivering for a good few ticks of the clock. All the while Evanora moaning in outrage and desire. This was wrong! Truly wrong! Even wickedness had limits! Even evil had a code! And yet, it was _so _wicked, it felt even better, it felt _beyond _wicked. This was… truly perverse!

And all the while Theodora still had one hand around Evanora's throat. Evanora couldn't do anything, even if—especially if—she wanted to. Why did that thought have to be so exciting?

Theodora smiled in that mad way that had scared Evanora at first, but now tempted her. Her touch, gentle now, traveled Evanora's bare chest. Her aching breasts both hurt and sung for Theodora's hand. Evanora's nipples seemed to turn to stone. Theodora broadcast her delight in a sinister laugh, Evanora joining her out of some kind of sisterly bond. They laughed as Theodora pinched her sister's hard nipples and the flesh of her teats, pain and pleasure mixed but distinct, like oil and water.

"My sister," Theodora breathed wonderingly, then her voice took on a possessive tone. "Mine… all mine!"

She shifted her hands to Evanora's face, pressing in on either side, her thumbs holding Evanora's full lips shut and her fingers digging in from cheeks to temples. Evanora imagined Theodora simply twisting her head off like a bottle cap and, distressingly, felt a wave of lust in her nethers.

"How many times did you ask for a sweet kiss from me, Eva?" Theodora asked in mocking poutiness. "I won't ask…" And she bent her head to kiss each of Evanora's breasts in turn, at first with sisterly pecks of affection, almost tauntingly ineffective at stemming Evanora's desire, then with her sharp teeth and gluttonous lips. Evanora's voice went shrill as she felt her wants turn to needs.

"Perhaps it would be best," Evanora breathed, in one last-ditch effort to keep her voice, "if we were to renegotiate our relationship. I would certainly be willing to allow you a more active role in… in…"

Theodora brought her wicked lips to Evanora's neck in a brief, but torturous kiss, then held their wickedness just shy of Evanora's ear. The eldest sister felt all her pretty words abandon her.

"I fuck you," Theodora said gutturally, and Evanora shuddered with what would be an orgasm on any other day. Today, it was just a prelude. "You take it. I fuck you hard or I fuck you soft, it's _my _decision. All you get to do is _beg _for which way you want it. Rough or easy! Fast or slow! Ass or cunt!"

"Oh, sister." Evanora felt another tiny orgasm chip away at her soul. She could feel the world as she knew it washing away like grime under hot water. "You're so… _bad_."

Theodora's hands cupped Evanora's face for another kiss, soft and pleasant and almost unbearably good, as if in protest. Then they trailed down Evanora's body. Evanora felt herself thrust her body out for Theodora's touch and sight, offering her heaving breasts and needy loins to whatever Theodora intended. Theodora smiled broadly as her hands traveled Evanora's curves. It was the most genuine happiness Evanora had seen on her since the transformation.

"I'm going to make you bad too," Theodora whispered softly, as if all her other words were for some audience, but this was for Evanora alone. "We'll be together…"

Her hands had reached Evanora's hips. They rested there, one on Evanora's waist, the other curving around to embrace the fullness of her bottom. The last scrap of Evanora's slip brushed against Theodora's fingers; she told hold of it and pulled it away. Evanora giggled nervously.

"Well, now I'm naked."

A growl came from deep within Theodora's throat. Like a switch had been flipped, like a spell had been cast, the last remnants of sweet, pure Theodora had been subsumed once more. The Wicked Witch bared her teeth in a hungry smile, and Evanora felt herself moisten.

Then Theodora's open palm hit Evanora's cunt, not hard, but not soft either. Almost a warning. There was a brisk shock of pain and a lengthy outpouring of warm pleasure, rising over Evanora's body like the tide. Evanora closed her eyes. It wasn't so bad, now that she knew she'd enjoy this—and that somewhere inside this monster she'd happily created, the uncorrupted love of her sister still resided.

Another slap, harder this time, as Evanora had known it would be. The same place. Her legs shook, but Theodora held her up as her cunt seized with need. Then, when Evanora had come down, Theodora thrust her back against the wall and delivered a merciless slap to her privates. Evanora screamed into Theodora's smug smile. Her sister watched her unblinkingly as she shook out her pleasure, sweat glistening on her body, no, Theodora's body, Theodora's property, Theodora's royal palace. The only place she needed to reside.

She kissed Evanora hard, bit her breasts, and wasn't even finished with them before her palm made shocking contact between Evanora's legs. The sound was harshly audible, louder than the huff of tortured ecstasy that Evanora shot out.

"Your queen is going to let you come!" Theodora barked out, as Evanora nodded rapidly, gratefully. Another hard slap and she moaned. "Even though you don't deserve it!" Evanora squealed with more pain, more pleasure. "Even though you haven't honored your beloved ruler!" The slaps came faster now; Evanora's cries came louder. "Even though you've been a bad sister, a horrible sister, even worse than Glinda!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Evanora wrapped her arms around Theodora and held her tight, leaving only her arm free. "I'll do whatever you say!"

"Then come!" Theodora ordered, and instead of a slap, she slid four fingers into Evanora, like a dagger sinking in to the hilt.

Evanora's mind went white. She felt her cunt burn wonderfully as Theodora's reward came gushing out, the perfect pain to go with the ecstasy in Theodora's hand. She wanted to scream but couldn't, only loose the breath she'd held for a whole minute after Theodora entered her. Her legs dropped out from under her, but Theodora had her, holding her in her arms like a favorite doll.

Slowly, she came back to herself, feeling Theodora stroking her hair, occasionally pulling a follicle out like it had displeased her. Theodora let her stand on her own two feet.

"You've done as I ordered," Theodora said, wiping her hand off on her clothes where it faintly sizzled with Evanora's juices. She was tightly coiled, as fervent as Evanora had been, but controlling herself with the strength of true wickedness. "That's good. But there's still something that's been left unsaid…"

Evanora closed her eyes, violently aroused. She almost wished to defy Theodora, to test her wickedness. Would Theodora strike her? Throttle her? Throw her to the ground and ravage her, supposedly against her wishes, though they both would know better? So many possibilities… so much to try… later.

"You are my queen." Evanora nodded. The words sounded so good coming out of her mouth. "And I, your loyal subject."

Theodora forced her to her knees, a bone-jarring impact against the cruel stone that made Evanora cry out in pain. Theodora was all the more enthused. "Serve me!"

"Yes! Always! Forever!" Evanora ripped at Theodora's garments, finding the slit in the skirt of her dress and throwing it asunder. Underneath were the leather leggings that hid Theodora's delicious green skin. Evanora ignored them for now. She had to serve. Moving gratefully upward, she saw that the leggings didn't go all the way up. They were held in place by garter belts and… oh… _Ozma_, there was nothing but the garters. Just lovely viridian flesh, and a cleft of red. Just like a flower, Evanora thought. Green stems, and then its bloom.

Evanora feasted like she was condemned and this, her last meal.


End file.
